Revenge
by Sanx
Summary: Thrax is alive and he still has his goal set on taking down Frank! *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

Revenge  
  
  
  
The table with the rubbing alcohol:  
  
Thrax managed to climb out of the beaker with rubbing alcohol. He lay on the table breathing hard. The alcohol hadn't killed him but it hurt him badly. He had a deep wound in his chest from where the liquid had begun to "eat" him. His left arm was broken from fall when he was stuck on the false eyelash. Suddenly a figure was by Thrax side and carefully lifted him up and then ran fast back into Frank. Thrax fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
  
  
The Liver:  
  
The figure carried Thrax through the streets and into an abounded building. Thrax was placed on a bed and his trenchcoat and shirt were removed. The figure began to bandage the wound on Thrax chest then focused on the broken arm. When the arm was taken care off the figure took a step back to observe the work.  
  
"Oh, baby what have you done to yourself?" the figure spoke in a female voice.  
  
Her name was Sanx and she was a virus of the same sort as Thrax but her skin was not red but light blue and she had purple hair that hang lose to her shoulders. She wore a red top and black leather pants with black combat boots. She had the same clawed hands as Thrax but her index finger on her left hand wasn't as long as Thrax.  
  
Sanx sat down beside Thrax on the bed. She softly stroked his forehead and then gently placed a kiss on his lips. Thrax moved a little and then slowly opened his yellow eyes. At first he was confused and didn't know where he was. Then Sanx came into view and he became calm at once. He tried to speak but the pain in his chest was to great and Sanx silent him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't speak but try to get some rest baby, I wont disappear." Sanx told him when she saw the worried look on his face.  
  
She removed her finger from his lips and placed her own lips on his for a second before she backed away. Thrax smiled at her before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*Thrax belongs to WB. Sanx belong to me.* 


	2. Default Chapter

An apartment in the Liver:  
  
When Thrax woke up he felt much stronger then before. The sleep had done him good. True he was still weak but he had survived and he determined to regain his strength so that he could finish his mission on taking down Frank. Thrax lifted his head and looked around the room. Sanx was asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. Thrax carefully lifted his right hand and felt over his chest. The bandage covered most of his chest area and he could feel that the wound was deep. He placed his right arm against the bed again and tried to lift his left arm only to scream out in pain. Sanx jumped up from the couch startled. She saw Thrax on the bed clutching his left arm and screaming in pain. Sanx ran over to him and made him lay down on the bed again.  
  
"Careful baby, your arm is broken. You can't move it or it will get worse." She told him.  
  
"What happened to me? I don't remember?" Thrax asked Sanx.  
  
"I saw how you fell into the beaker of rubbing alcohol and ran as quickly as I could over to the beaker only to find you beside it. You had managed to climb out of the beaker but you where badly hurt and then I brought you to my apartment." Sanx told him.  
  
"What happened to Jones, did he survive?" Thrax asked with hatred in his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so. The Mayor and the whole city of Frank sees him as a hero now." Sanx said.  
  
"But they won't be cheering for long. I will regain my strength and then I will take down Frank." Thrax said and chuckled.  
  
"You know what Thrax?" Sanx said in a sudden change of emotions. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to baby. I haven't seen you for like what a year? That is a long time, to long." Thrax told her.  
  
He pulled Sanx to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay down on the bed with him. Soon Thrax grow tired again and both he and Sanx fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
  
In the brain:  
  
Osmosis Jones walked up to the front desk outside the mayor's office. Leah was busy talking in the phone so Osmosis stood there and waited for her to finish talking. When she hung up he leaned over the desk and kissed her.  
  
"Hi there sugar." He said and smiled. "How are things going?"  
  
" We have so much to do. Getting the city back on its feet ain't the easiest thing." She said.  
  
"Tell me about it. We have at least 2000 cells coming into the station every hour asking if Thrax is dead or not. I have to convince them every time that he is dead and wont harm anyone ever again." Jones told her. "So are we on tonight?"  
  
"We sure are." Leah said and smiled.  
  
"All right, I pick you up at eight, okay?" Jones said and smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready then." Leah said.  
  
  
  
The apartment in the Liver:  
  
Thrax slowly woke up. He turned his head to the side and found Sanx sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping form. He had really missed her. When he was away in the other bodies he thought about her all the time. And when he came back to take down Frank he had told her to be prepared to leave with him. Unfortunately things hadn't worked out they way he wanted them to. All because of that good for nothing idiot cop Osmosis Jones. Thrax growled when he thought of the past two days and how he had almost succeeded in taking down Frank only to have everything ruined by Jones.  
  
"Your time will come Jones, I assure you that." Thrax hissed into the darkness.  
  
  
  
*As you might notice Thrax doesn't have the same cool attitude as he have in the movie. I want to bring out the more soft side of him that he shows around Sanx. Part three might be up tomorrow ^_^* 


	3. Default Chapter

* Hi there, I hope you like the story so far. I know it might seem a bit lame but in this part some pretty interesting things will happen. Better take the legal stuff while I'm at it, Thrax doesn't belong to me (I wish he did) he belongs to WB. Sanx however belongs to me. Now lets get on with the story shall we ^_^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been almost a month since Thrax tried to take down Frank. The city of Frank had almost returned to normal. The new mayor Tom Colone was doing a fantastic job. He made sure that Frank kept exercising and eat healthier. He also made sure that the police force was more alert and checked every germ in the city.  
  
  
  
An apartment in the Liver:  
  
Thrax stood in front of a big mirror looking at his body. He was only wearing a pair of black pants. The wound on his chest had healed nicely but it had left a big scar running from his right shoulder down across the chest on his left side. His broken arm had healed quickly and now it was as good as new. Suddenly a par of blue arms wrapped themselves around his chest and Thrax saw Sanx in the mirror looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Admiring ourselves are we?" She teased.  
  
"I was looking at this nasty scar." Thrax sighed and ran a finger along the scar.  
  
"Oh, but I think it looks kinda sexy." Sanx purred as she moved to stand in front of him. She placed her hand on his chest and kissed the scar. Thrax shuddered by the touch. Sanx kissed her way up to his lips. They kissed each other passionately and Thrax pulled Sanx close to himself.  
  
It felt so good to hold her like. He wanted to stay like this forever. For a minute he forgot his plan on revenge and Osmosis Jones. When Thrax and Sanx pulled apart Sanx whispered.  
  
"Do you really have to take down Frank? Can't we just stay here or find another body?"  
  
Thrax pushed Sanx from him so that he could look into her eyes. "Why do you say that?" he asked her.  
  
"I've almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you again, can't you understand that?" Sanx told him.  
  
"I will take down Frank. I refuse to let a white blood cell beat a deadly virus. I WILL kill Osmosis Jones and then Frank " Thrax said in a dark voice.  
  
"I can understand that but….oh please don't miss understand me Thrax. I just want to lose you. I love you." Sanx said as a tear ran down her face. This was the first time Thrax had spoken to her in that growling dark voice he always used when he was angry.  
  
Thrax looked at her for a second before he pulled her close again and held her tight.  
  
"I understand your concern baby, but I a sure you that everything will work out fine." He whispered and kissed her. He then let go of her and began to dress. "The first thing I will do is get my chain with the DNA- beads back. Once I have the chain back I will go straight to the Hypathumous." He told her. Then he left the apartment, climbed up on the roof where he jumped into the air and glided over the buildings. Back in the apartment it only took Sanx a second to decide to go after Thrax so she grabbed her keys and ran out of the apartment. She got in her car and drove off to the brain.  
  
  
  
The Brain:  
  
Two big brain cell guards stood outside a vault. Inside the vault was all kinds of dangerous things kept that virus, bacteria's and germs had brought with them. But what was most important to Thrax, his DNA chain. All the guards had time to see was a black figure and a red glowing claw. Thrax stepped over the corps of the dead guards and checked the alarm system. It only took him a minute to shut it down and then he rammed his glowing claw into the lock witch melted and then he opened the door to the vault and stepped inside. It didn't take him long before he found the chain and put it around his right hand.  
  
"I'm back in business again." Thrax said to himself as he left the vault.  
  
Suddenly he heard voices coming nearer. Thrax quickly dove into a dark corner as two brain cells came walking down the hallway. When they saw the open vault and the two dead guards they immediately called security as well as the police.  
  
  
  
*Next part might be uploaded tomorrow.* 


	4. Default Chapter

*Okay here is the fourth chapter of Revenge, enjoy ^_^*  
  
  
  
The Police station:  
  
"Jones, my office." The chief called.  
  
"Was up Chief?" Ozzie asked as he stepped into the office.  
  
"Some broke their way into the Security Vault up in the brain. I need you to check it out right away and bring Drix with you." The Chief said.  
  
"I'm on it don't worry Chief." Ozzie said as he headed out the door.  
  
  
  
The Brain:  
  
Thrax knew he needed to hide before the police showed up. He ran down a hallway only to see Osmosis Jones and Drix coming around a corner on the other side of the hallway. Thrax quickly ran down a staircase and came to a halt in front of a door with a sign that read "Subconscious".  
  
"Oh no, not again." Thrax sighed as her rushed in and closed the door behind him.  
  
His last visit to this room had been less then pleasant. Frank really had some strange thoughts in here. This time however the "films" where more happy. One showed Frank hugging his daughter after he had almost died. Thrax opened the door slowly and looked out. At the top of the stair were Ozzie and Drix talking to a security cell. Thrax listened as the spoke to each other.  
  
"Have you found anything that could tell us who did this?" Ozzie asked the guard.  
  
"Not that I know of. Who ever did this did an excellent job. All the cables to the security system as well as the cameras where deactivated when we got to the vault." The guard told them.  
  
"Okay, well thanks for the help. Come on Drix lets check with Leah if she knows something about this." Ozzie said to Drix.  
  
As they began to walk away the guard spoke again.  
  
"Uh, I don't know if it is to any help but the chain with the DNA-beads is missing from the vault." The guard said.  
  
Both Ozzie and Drix stopped dead in there tracks and turned around to face the guard.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Ozzie said  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it." The guard said. "Is there something special about that chain?"  
  
Ozzie ignored the guard's last question and turned to Drix instead.  
  
"Do you think that…no that can't be. He must be dead. I saw him fall into the beaker." Ozzie spoke as much to himself as to Drix.  
  
"Are you saying that Thrax is alive?" Drix asked Ozzie. "But he can't be."  
  
"I know, but who else would go after the chain. It was Thrax pride, all those DNA- beads that he had gotten from all the bodies he had been in before he came here." Ozzie told Drix.  
  
" We should warn the Mayor then." Drix said.  
  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't want to start a panic. We should go to the vault and check for more clues before we tell anyone, okay?" Ozzie said  
  
"I think your right, let's go to the vault." Drix said and the both walked away with the guard behind them.  
  
When the hallway was quiet Thrax climbed the steppes and checked the corridor before he began to make his way to the Hypathumous gland. He knew he had to act quickly now that Jones was here.  
  
  
  
Another part of the brain:  
  
Sanx carefully moved from shadow to shadow so not to be seen. She heard a couple of guards talk about how someone had killed two guards and broken into the vault. Sanx understood at once that Thrax had gotten his chain back and was now heading for the Hypathumous gland. Sanx was about to leave her hideout when she heard Jones and Drix talking about Thrax. She moved nearer without making a sound.  
  
" Did you see the slashes and cuts on the dead guards? It has to be Thrax." Ozzie said.  
  
"Yes, we must warn the Mayor at once." Drix said.  
  
The Mayors office:  
  
They both ran of towards the Mayors office. Outside the office sat Leah behind her desk. She looked up shocked as Ozzie and Drix came running.  
  
"We need to see the Mayor now. Thrax is alive and he is around here somewhere." Ozzie nearly shouted.  
  
"What, but that can't be." Leah said shocked.  
  
"I know but it got to be him. I saw the slashes on the dead guards and Thrax DNA- chain is missing. Who else could it be?" Ozzie told her.  
  
"Your right, I'll talk to him at once." Leah said and pressed a button to speak with the Mayor.  
  
In the meantime Sanx was on her way to the Hypathumous gland to warn Thrax.  
  
*If your lucky the next chapter might be up tomorrow* 


	5. Default Chapter

*Here is the fifth and last chapter of this story. Hope you'll like it*  
  
Thrax made his way to the Hypathumous only to find it heavily guarded. Five big guards stood in front of the door. Thrax casually walked over to them, his clawed hands hiding behind his back. The guards look suspicious at him as he came walking towards them.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the guards asked rater harsh.  
  
"I'm a brain cell and I need access to the Hypathumous to check a few things." Thrax said as he grew his claw behind his back.  
  
"Who do you think your fooling. You ain't no brain cell." The guard spoke angry.  
  
"Really?" Thrax said with sarcasm "Well Then.."  
  
And with that Thrax jumped at the guard and slashed him open with his now red glowing claw. Soon all five guards lay dead on the floor, but one of them had pressed the alarm button before Thrax killed him. Thrax stepped over the corps and rammed his red claw through the door. As it began to melt he stepped inside.  
  
  
  
The Mayors office:  
  
Ozzie and Drix stood talking to the Mayor when the alarm for the Hypathumous went off.  
  
"Shit, come on Drix" Ozzie yelled as he began to run in the direction of the Hypathumous.  
  
At the same time Sanx was busy fighting a guard that had spotted her. She slashed his arm and the guard feel to the floor paralyzed. Sanx heard the alarm go off and began to run again. All the while thinking, "I must find Thrax.".  
  
  
  
The Hypathumous:  
  
The two cells working in the Hypathumous backed away from Thrax as he came stepping through the door. He lifted his glowing claw and pointed at them.  
  
"Boo!" He said and the two cells ran as fast as they could through the door.  
  
Thrax chuckled as he walked over to the Hypathumous gland. "Hello baby, we meet again."  
  
Just as he was about to ram his claw into the membrane when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Freeze scum." Ozzie yelled.  
  
When Thrax turned around Ozzie nearly dropped the gun. He couldn't believe this. Thrax was alive and here he stood right before him. Thrax noticed the big confusion in Ozzie's face and smiled.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the great Osmosis Jones. What are you shocked to see me? Did you really think that a beaker of rubbing alcohol would be enough to kill me?" Thrax said amused.  
  
"This time I will kill you for sure." Ozzie growled and tightened his grip around the gun.  
  
Thrax looked Ozzie in the eyes and saw the burning anger there. He prepared himself to leap at Ozzie when suddenly Sanx came rushing through the door. Her claw glowing red as she jumped at Ozzie who turned just in time as she smashed into him. Thrax became paralyzed when the sound of a gunshot was heard. Sanx got up from the ground. She was holding her hand to her chest where a dark spot began to grow. She took a few steps towards Thrax holding her other hand out to him before she fell. Thrax took a step forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He sat down on the floor holding Sanx close to his chest. He heard a small sound coming from her and looked into her eyes, his own swimming in tears.  
  
"Thrax…I'm sorry….I just wanted….to…help you." Sanx whispered.  
  
"Shh, Everything will be alright I promise. You will be fine." Thrax said in a choked voice.  
  
"I…I love you Thrax and I always will." Sanx whispered and coughed blood.  
  
"No, you can't die Sanx. I need you, I love you." Thrax nearly screamed.  
  
He brought her up and kissed her and held her tight. Sanx tried to hug him but her strength failed her. Suddenly Thrax felt her body go limp in his arms. He looked at her now closed eyes. For a moment he just stared at her before he howled and clung to her body and cried.  
  
"No Sanx, don't go." He cried.  
  
Thrax had totally forgot about Ozzie, Drix and Leah. He forgot where he was. All he could think about was that he had lost Sanx. Ozzie, Drix and Leah stood and watch silently. They didn't know what to do. No one had ever seen Thrax like this. Suddenly Thrax looked up at them.  
  
"You killed her, you killed her!" He hissed and turned his gaze at Ozzie.  
  
Thrax got up and began to walk towards Ozzie. "You killed her" he repeated. Ozzie prepared himself to shot but Thrax fell to his knees and didn't show any signs of getting up or moving at all. Ozzie and Drix carefully moved closer all the time prepared for Thrax to move. But Thrax didn't move. He sat on his knees facing the floor. His dreadlocks fell around his face and tears dripped from his eyes. Ozzie walked closer and grabbed Thrax by the arm but Thrax didn't care so with help from Drix they brought Thrax to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back. Then the pushed him forward and began to walk with him to the prison. Thrax didn't say a word and followed without difficulties. He was left in a cell still cuffed with his hands on his back so not to break out. He still didn't say anything just kept staring out in space with empty eyes. After a few days Ozzie removed the cuffs since Thrax didn't try to breakout. In fact he didn't do anything. He just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later in the courtroom:  
  
"Considering that Thrax tried to kill Frank before and have tried again the court have decided to sentence Thrax to death." The judge said.  
  
Thrax sat silent in the chair in the middle of the room. His hands and feet were cuffed to secure that he didn't tried to escape. Thrax didn't even seem to know what was going on around him. Two guards came and took him back to his cell. That night Ozzie came to visit Thrax. He walked in to the cell but Thrax didn't look up. He was sitting on the bed as silent as ever. Ozzie couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Thrax might be one of the worst viruses the world had ever seen but now he was just a "man" with a broken heart. Ozzie blamed himself for what had happened. He didn't mean to kill Sanx, the trigger went off when she smashed into him. Ozzie walked over to stand in front of Thrax who slowly looked up at him with empty eyes before he stared at the floor again. Ozzie tried to keep his cool as he spoke.  
  
"Well Thrax tonight is your last night. I have come to take you to…." Ozzie was cut of by Thrax voice.  
  
"Please do it here and now." Thrax whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Ozzie asked.  
  
Thrax turned his head up to look at Ozzie. "Please do it here and now, I beg you. I still have a little dignity in me so I ask you to finish it her and now."  
  
"I….I can't do that." Ozzie said.  
  
"Well then I have to make you." Thrax said as he stood up.  
  
His hands and feet where still cuffed but he grew his claw and turned it red as he took a step towards Ozzie. Thrax eyes began to glow a little as if he was getting his old self back. Ozzie backed away and pulled out his gun without noticing it. Thrax walked so that he stood and right in front of the gun. He raised his claw as much as the cuff allowed him and looked at Ozzie.  
  
"Well Jones. Policemen can shot prisoners that tries to kill them right?" Thrax said.  
  
"I can't shot you." Ozzie said.  
  
"Well, then I have to kill you." Thrax said and stepped forward and swung his claw towards Ozzie neck. Ozzie backed into the wall as the claw came towards his neck. He closed his eyes hard. He felt something against him and fired the gun. When he opened his eyes he saw Thrax standing there. His chest pressed against the gun. Ozzie stared at him in shock. Thrax feel to the ground. The blood from the wound soaked his shirt. He looked up at Ozzie.  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled before he closed his eyes, never to open them again.  
  
Ozzie stood there in shock as a few policemen came running into the cell.  
  
"We heard a gunshot and…." The police trailed of as they all stared at Thrax dead body.  
  
"What happened?" One of the policemen asked.  
  
"He attacked me and tried to kill me. I had to defend myself so I shot him." Ozzie said and tried not to shake on the words.  
  
"You did the right thing. And the scumbag was to be executed tonight anyway." The police said.  
  
The policemen looked odd at Thrax body before they turned to get the Chief. Ozzie stood alone and looked down at Thrax. His eyes widen in shock when he looked at Thrax face. Thrax was smiling.  
  
  
  
*Well, there you have it. It was really hard for me to kill Sanx but now I have showed Thrax soft loving and caring side. I hope that this story wasn't a total disaster considering that it is my first OJ fic. Please review, Kasaly * 


End file.
